Morgengloed: Verwoesting (4)
Hey en welkom bij het vierde deel van Morgengloed! IJzelklauw is meegekomen naar de Clan, Morgengloed is leider en er zijn kittens op komst: het gaat de Rivierclan duidelijk voor de wind. Maar dan krijgt de Schaduwclan een nieuwe leider... en die heeft het niet zo goed voor met de andere Clans. Hoe gaat Morgengloed die bedreiging het hoofd bieden? Je leest het allemaal in dit nieuwe deel. Pootje van Morgenpoot! thumb|Dit is Braamdoorn...Zie hier: de Clans Proloog (Eclipsvlam) Bladerster knipperde met haar ogen. Voor haar stond een kleine zwarte kater. 'Molpels!' riep Bladerster uit. 'De beste Schaduwclanmedicijnkat aller tijden!' Molpels lachte. 'Zó zou ik mezelf niet noemen, maar inderdaad, ik heb meer kennis dan een normale medicijnkat.' 'Alsjeblieft, toon me of zeg me, hoe kan ik Ravenstaart genezen?' Molpels schudde zijn kop. 'Het kruid groeit niet hier, in het woud. We zullen elkaar weer zien, op een andere plek...' Molpels vervaagde en Bladerster riep nog tevergeefs om hulp. Toen zakte de grond onder haar poten weg en bevond ze zich weer bij de Maansteen. 'Ravenstaart, wat kan ik nog voor je doen?' zuchtte Bladerster. Haar commandant, en bovendien een vriend waarmee ze al haar geheimen deelde, lag voor haar. Eclipsvlam keek van een afstandje toe op haar leider en Ravenstaart, die ook vroeger haar mentor was geweest. Het leek alsof klauwen haar hart verscheurden, zoveel pijn voelde ze. En het ergste was dat Vlekkenvacht niks kon doen. Hij moest werkeloos toekijken hoe de ziekte Ravenstaart vernietigde en de Clan rouwend achterliet. De medicijnkat had aan alle medicijnkatten gevraagd of ze iets over de ziekte wisten, maar zonder succes. Verder was Bladerster naar de maansteen gegaan voor het antwoord, maar het enige wat de Sterrenclan zei was dat ze op de verkeerde plek was voor het juiste geneesmiddel... maar wat was dán de juiste plek? 'Vlekkenvacht, is er echt geen andere plek waar ik met de Sterrenclan kan spreken?' vroeg Bladerster. Eclipsvlam keek naar Ravenstaart. Ze dacht aan de trainingen met hem, en aan hoe hij het haar meteen vergeven had dat ze op reis was gegaan... op reis... 'DE STENEN CIRKEL!' riep ze opeens uit. 'Daar kan je met de Sterrenclan dromen! Misschien is dat de plek!' Bladerster lachte. 'Ik zou je graag geloven, maar de Stenen Cirkel bestaat niet.' Vlekkenvacht snoof. 'Natuurlijk bestaat die plek wel!' De drie katten waren stil, en een jongere krijger, Braamdoorn, stapte naar voren. 'Ben je echt wel bereid om je Clan in de steek te laten, Bladerster, alleen maar omwille van het leven van één krijger?' Bladerster knikte. 'Ik zal gaan. Eclipsvlam, jij kan me de weg wijzen. Braamdoorn, jij gaat mee voor het geval dat er vossen of andere gevaren op ons pad liggen.' De ogen van de krijger glinsterden even maar hij zei niks, enkel met een knikje maakte hij duidelijk dat hij het ermee eens was. Terwijl Bladerster het nieuws aan de Clan vertelde, keek Eclipsvlam achterdochtig naar Braamdoorn. Hij had iets wat ze niet vertrouwde, maar wat? Hoofdstuk 1 Morgengloed walgde bij de stank van de reiskruiden die Ruispoot aan Kervelklauw en Vissenpoot overhandigde. Ze had net Cirkelsteen tot haar officiele commandant benoemd, en ze had besloten om nu meteen haar reis naar de Hoogstenen te gaan maken. Kervelklauw was niet haar favoriete kat, maar een leerling moest de reis een keer gemaakt hebben, en nu was het Vissenpoots beurt. Morgengloeds maag knorde. Sinds ze terugkwam van haar van haar reis met de Hemelclan had ze nog niks gegeten, en het was verboden om te eten voor of tijdens de tocht. 'Kunnen we misschien op de terugweg een omweg maken?' stelde ze voor. 'Dan kunnen we even langs Esra gaan.' Kervelklauw snoof. 'Waarom omlopen voor een domme eenling?' Vissenpoot snorde. 'JA! Ik wed dat er genoeg ratten in die schuur zitten voor een hele Clan!' Morgengloeds maag keerde om bij het woord ratten. Ze dacht aan de ratten die de Hemelclan hadden verdreven, en aan de hond die Mistsprong had vermoord... ze slikte. 'De ware reden is dat ik eigenlijk langs het graf van mijn ouders wil lopen.' Kervelklauw gromde. 'Dat is iets héél anders. Ik kom ook weleens bij het graf van Kroosvacht...' Morgengloed dacht aan haar mentor, Kervelklauws zoon, en voelde een steek van verdriet. 'Laten we... laten we gaan.' Kervelklauw zei niet veel tijdens de tocht, hij mopperde alleen maar. Vissenpoot was heel aangenaam gezelschap. De enthousiaste kater wou alles weten over Morgengloeds reis, en het enige wat ze verzweeg was de profetie. Nu Mistsprong dood was had ze geen twee familieleden meer, dus wie konden het zijn? Misschien was de profetie eigenlijk voor Mistsprong bedoeld, en waren de twee katten Morgengloed zelf, en IJzelklauw. Maar dat was onwaarschijnlijk. 'Dit is meteen een goede gelegenheid om over jouw vader te vertellen' miauwde ze tegen Vissenpoot. 'Hij heette Lichtspikkel, en was de grootste en beste krijger van de Rivierclan. Hij sneuvelde, net als Kroosvacht, in het gevecht met de Moordclan...' '...waarvan jij het plan bedacht!' maakte Kervelklauw haar zin grommend af. Morgengloed verstarde. Gaf de rode krijgskat háár nou de schuld van wat er gebeurd was? Tijd om te protesteren had ze niet, want de Hoogstenen kwamen in zicht. 'Ik ga meteen' besloot ze. 'Het is al laat in de avond. Kervelklauw, hou jij de wacht?' Kervelklauw gromde. 'Jij bent de leider, jij beslist.' Morgengloed keek naar Vissenpoot. 'Jij gaat met me mee. Je zal wel nieuwsgierig zijn naar hoe het er daarbinnen uit ziet.' Zo gingen de twee katten naar binnen, het gapende gat in. Hoofdstuk 2 Morgengloed rilde van angst. Vossenstront, haar snorharen raakten de wanden nu al! Nog een mierenlengte minder en ze zou vast komen te zitten! Geleidelijk werd de gang breder en breder, totdat ze in een grot kwamen, met in het midden een steen. Ze ging zitten en wachtte, wachtte, wachtte... was het nou nog steeds geen maanhoog? Plotseling viel er een straal de grot binnen. De steen gaf helder licht. Morgengloed was hier al eerder geweest, maar toen mocht ze niet met Keister mee naar binnen. Wow. Dit móést je gezien hebben voordat je naar de Sterrenclan ging! Vissenpoot was al even sprakeloos als zij, zag ze. Nu drukte ze haar neus tegen de maansteen, en werd meegesleurd in een diepe, diepe slaap... Morgengloeds ogen openden zich langzaam, en ze kneep ze meteen weer dicht vanwege het felle licht. Waar was ze en waar kwam dat licht vandaan? Kom op, dacht ze, je bent niet voor niets leider. Doe die ogen nou open en confronteer je met wat er voor je staat! Ze stond op Vierboom, met boven haar een hemel met tientallen sterren wiens licht in een straal op Morgengloed viel. Haar mond viel open toen de sterren om haar heen cirkelden en tenslotte neerkwamen. Ze veranderden langzaam in de gestaltes van katten, de meeste herkende ze niet. Toen klonk er een zware stem. Morgengloed, ben jij klaar om je negen levens te ontvangen?' Ze slikte. 'Ja... ik denk het... ik ben bereid ja, ik ben bereid!' De eerste kat die naar voren kwam herkende ze maar al goed. 'D-duisterpoot! Jij bent het!' Duisterpoot snorde. 'Jij hebt mijn leven geprobeerd te redden. Als dank sta ik hier als eerste. Met dit leven schenk ik je mentorschap. Gebruik dit leven bij het opleiden van alle jonge katten in je Clan. Er schoot een flits van pijn door haar heen toen ze zag hoe Doodster zijn klauwen uitsloeg, haar vacht kapot scheurde. Ze slaakte een jammerkreet; negen keer dit kon ze echt niet aan! Toen het verschrikkelijke visioen verdween zag ze dat de volgende kat al klaar stond. 'Kroosvacht! Ik had nooit gedacht... dat ik je weer zou zien!' De groene ogen van de krijger glinsterden. 'Dat had ik ook niet durven hopen, Morgengloed. Met dit leven schenk ik je trouw, aan je Clan, aan je vrienden en aan jezelf. Wees nooit onzeker, geloof in jezelf.' Morgengloed zette zich schrap, maar voelde alleen een gevoel van warmte door haar lichaam stromen. De trainingen met Kroosvacht vlogen in een waas voorbij: haar eerste tocht naar de maansteen, haar eerste prooi... De komst van een nieuwe kat maakte haar weer wakker. 'Mam! Ben jij het echt?' Ze zag er precies zo uit als Esra had verteld, met een sneeuwwitte kop, prachtige ogen... 'Ik ben trots op wat er van je geworden is, Morgengloed. Met dit leven schenk ik je liefde. Gebruik dat voor alle katten die je onder je hoede hebt... en natuurlijk vooral voor Cirkelsteen.' Morgengloed maakte zich klaar om net zo'n leven als de vorige de ontvangen, maar ze voelde nog ergere pijn dan het eerste leven. Ze stapte door de sneeuw, met twee jongen in haar bek, haar adem stokte voortdurend... Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren totdat het afgelopen was en een langharige grijze kater naar voren treed. 'Pap!' Nu ze hem weer zag besefte ze pas hoe erg ze hem miste. 'Met dit leven schenk ik je trots. Laat zien aan je krijgers dat je trots op ze bent, net zo trots als ik nu op jou ben.' Het gevoel wat ze toen had kon ze niet verklaren: het voelde in ieder geval geweldig. Lichtspikkel kwam nu aandraven. 'Morgengloed, heb je gevonden wat je zocht?' Morgengloed knikte. 'Ja. Mijn broer en bovendien mijn loyaliteit: die ligt bij de Rivierclan, wat er ook gebeurd.' Lichtspikkel snorde. 'Met dit leven schenk ik je vriendschap. Je hebt vrienden bij andere Clans, maak daar geen misbruik van.' Morgengloed stond naast Zwartstreep, Eclipsvlam en Regenpoel. Helaas duurde het maar even, toen stapte er een andere kat naar voren. Morgengloed bestudeerde hem zorgvuldig. Een grote kater, die het meeste licht uitstraalde van allemaal. 'Hallo, Morgengloed. Ik ben Hemelster, beter bekend als Hemel.' Morgengloeds mond viel open. Dit was de stichter van de Hemelclan! Hoofdstuk 3 'M-maar dan ben jij de stem die mij naar de Stenen Cirkel heeft geleid!' Hemelster snorde. 'Ja, dat klopt. Ik heb jou gekozen. Ik wist wel dat er iemand was die Hemelclanbloed had. Toen ontdekte ik jou. Met dit leven schenk ik je organisatie. Dat zal je hard nodig hebben als leider.' Morgengloed beleefde haar reis naar de Stenen Cirkel opnieuw, maar dit keer ging alles sneller. De vos, de keer toen ze bijna in de kloof gevallen was, het moment dat ze erachter kwam dat ze een Hemelclankat was, de honden die Cirkelsteen aanvielen... 'Dankjewel' miauwde ze. 'Dankjewel dat je mij gekozen hebt. Als ik die reis nooit had gemaakt was mijn ervaring een stuk minder.' Hemelster wuifde met zijn staart ten teken van afscheid en liep weg. Een andere kat kwam naar voren. 'Ik ben Rivier, de stichter van de Rivierclan. Ik ben er trots op dat je na alles toch voor de Rivierclan hebt gekozen. Met dit leven schenk ik je vastberadenheid. Gebruik dat om je poten op paden te zetten waarvan jij weet dat ze de juiste zijn.' Morgengloed had het gevoel alsof ze van binnen verscheurd werd, zoveel pijn deed het. Hoe lang ging dit duren? Plotseling werd de pijn zachter en zachter totdat er uiteindelijk niks meer overbleef. De achtste kat die naar voren kwam herkende ze van de Grote Vergaderingen. Het was Regenpoels vroegere mentor, Naaldvacht. 'Met dit leven schenk ik je genade. Gebruik dat leven om om je vijanden te laten weten dat er ook een andere manier van vechten bestaat.' Het leven wat hij schonk was fijn, en tegelijkertijd ook niet. Het was het voldane gevoel als je iemand uitgeschakeld had, en het gevoel dat je iemand van het leven beroofde. Toen het gevoel steeds minder werd zag ze dat de rij katten uiteen week om een grijsbruine kat door te laten. 'Keister!' riep Morgengloed uit. De oude kater zag er weer jong uit, zijn littekens waren weg en zijn ogen straalden jeugdigheid uit, wat haar aan Rozendoorn deed denken. 'Welkom, Morgengloed, mijn krijger en mijn commandant. Ik had geen betere opvolger kunnen kiezen. Met dit leven schenk ik je leiderschap en je nieuwe naam: Morgenster. Leid je Clan goed, jonge kat.' Het laatste leven was een combinatie van al het vorige bij elkaar. Ze zag alle katten die haar een leven hadden gegeven en voelde alles door elkaar, om vervolgens wakker te worden met een nieuw gevoel. Een gevoel van kracht, pure kracht die haar deed geloven dat ze de Clan kon beschermen. 'Morgenster! Morgenster! Morgenster!' De Sterrenclankatten scandeerden haar nieuwe naam, net alsof ze een nieuwe krijger in de Clan was. Plotseling vervaagde alles en stond ze alleen op het veld. Witstaarts woorden galmden door de hemel. '''Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed. Zij zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten. Morgengloed werd wakker. Nee, verbeterde ze zichzelf, ik heet nu Morgenster. 'En? Wat is er gebeurd?' miauwde Vissenpoot. Je mag niet praten, domme leerling, dacht Morgenster, maar ze zei het niet hardop. Ze wenkte het katertje en liep de tunnel weer in. Dit keer voelde ze geen zenuwen. Alles was goed gegaan, dus wat dan nog? Oh ja. De profetie. Ze besloot niemand erover te vertellen, zelfs Cirkelsteen en IJzelklauw mochten hier niks van weten. Hoofdstuk 4 (Eclipsvlam) 'Hier was het' miauwde Eclipsvlam. 'Hier lag de grot ergens.' Ze waren door het sombere gebergte getrokken en waren nu eindelijk in de kloof. Braamdoorn gromde. 'Moeten we niet wachten totdat het nacht is?' Die stomme kater heeft overal commentaar op, dacht Eclipsvlam boos. Kan hij niet gewoon een keer stoppen met doen alsof hij alles weet? Bladerster schudde haar kop. 'Nee, we zullen niet wachten. Elke tel kan het verschil maken voor Ravenstaart.' Plotseling riep Braamdoorn. 'Kijk, ik heb de grot gevonden!' Eclipsvlam kwam aangesneld. 'Ja, dit is de grot.' Oh, wat vond ze het vervelend om toe te geven dat die stomme strontkater gevonden had waar ze al de hele tijd naar zochten. 'Ik hou de wacht wel' bood Braamdoorn aan. 'Gaan jullie maar.' Eclipsvlam keek naar Braamdoorn, haar ogen tot spleetjes geknepen. De Stenen Cirkel was de plek waar de Clans waren opgericht! Waarom zou een kat de hele reis maken om vervolgens niet naar binnen te gaan? 'Kom je nog?' vroeg Bladerster, die al in de grot was. 'Ik kom al' siste Eclipsvlam. Ze werd overspoeld door een vlaag van herinneringen toen ze de plek zag waar ze als leerling ook was geweest. De Schaduwrots, met de twee ovalen die boze ogen voorstelden, de Donderrots, met een zigzaggend patroon dan symbool stond voor een bliksemflits, de Windrots, met spiralen die de wind moesten voorstellen, de Rivierrots, met een aantal golvende lijnen van een rivier en tot slot de Hemelrots, met een halve maan en bobbelige cirkels die de wolken waren. Plotseling klonk er een enorm kabaal en Eclipsvlam snelde terug naar de uitgang. Te laat. Rotsen versperden hun toegang en slechts een paar kiertjes zorgden ervoor dat ze naar buiten kon kijken. 'Braamdoorn, haal ons hieruit!' De kater glimlachte. 'Oeps, is de grot ingestort? Wat jammer nou! Nu zullen jullie Ravenstaart nooit kunnen redden en jullie sterven hier de hongerdood.' Bladerster stapte woest naar voren. 'IK VERTROUWDE JE, EN JIJ HEBT DAT VERTROUWEN BESCHAAMD!' Braamdoorn liet een geamusseerd gemiauw horen. 'Nou, de Schaduwclan is in goede poten hoor. In míjn poten!' Hij gaf nog een laatste zwaai met zijn staart en liep toen weg, totdat Eclipsvlam hem niet meer kon zien. Wat moesten ze doen? Het enige licht kwam van een gat boven de cirkel, maar op een bewolkte nacht zou er helemaal géén licht zijn. 'We kunnen het wel een tijdje uithouden' mompelde Bladerster. 'Er zijn hier genoeg vleermuizen.' 'Vleermuizen!' lachte Eclipsvlam. 'En hoe denk je dat we die gaan vangen?' Bladerster gromde. 'Tja... nou...eh... gewoon zó.' Ze sprong in de lucht naar een vleermuis die op zijn kop hing en greep hem vast. Hij rukte zich los en fladderde weg, maar Eclipsvlam haalde haar klauwen over de buik van het dier. Met een snelle beet maakte ze er een eind aan. 'Wil je ook wat?' vroeg ze, maar Bladerster schudde van nee. 'Ik ga vragen of de Sterrenclan weet hoe we hieruit moeten komen.' Terwijl Eclipsvlam de vleermuis opsmulde was de Schaduwclanleider al verzonken in een diepe, diepe slaap... 'Molpels!' riep Bladerster uit. De zwarte kater keek bedroefd. 'Je bent op de juiste plek, maar je zal niet op tijd komen. Het kruid is Paars Vleugelblad, mocht je dat nog willen weten voor de volgende keer... als er een volgende keer komt.' Molpels plukte een paarse bloem met bladeren die wel een beetje aan vleugels deden denken en liet hem zien. 'Zo ziet de plant eruit. De ziekte is niet besmettelijk, maar stel dat jullie hieruit komen en iemand het nog een keer krijgt...' Bladerster keek smekend naar Molpels. 'Vertel me, hoe kan ik hieruit komen?' Molpels staarde naar zijn poten. 'Sorry, Bladerster. De Sterrenclan weet niet alles.' Molpels vervaagde en veranderde in een wolk van nevel, die Bladerster omhulde totdat ze weer wakker werd in de grot. Hoofdstuk 5 Morgenster begon harder te rennen toen ze het einde van de moedermuil zag. De warme zonnestralen voelden heerlijk op haar vacht, en ze wendde zich tot Vissenpoot. 'Was je soms vergeten dat je daar niet mag spreken?' miauwde ze niet echt onaardig. Ze kon een geamusseerd gesnor niet onderdrukken. 'Ja, mijn leerling, hiervoor zal ik je moeten straffen' gromde Kervelklauw instemmend. 'Laat maar Kervelklauw. Hij is nog jong en ik had zelf ook moeite om een kreet van verbazing te onderdrukken' antwoordde Morgenster. Vissenpoot keek haar dankbaar aan, anders dan Kervelklauw die zijn staart boos omhoog stak. 'Laten we gaan' gromde hij. Het eerste gedeelte van de tocht was over de heide, en Morgenster was blij toen ze bij de velden kwamen. In plaats van naar het kamp te gaan, staken ze de grens weer over. 'Daar is Esra's schuur' miauwde Morgenster, denkend aan haar ouders die hier allebei waren omgekomen. Kervelklauw spitste zijn oren. 'Geen geblaf, dus geen hond.' Vissenpoot vloog zowat de schuur binnen door het gat aan de achterkant en Morgenster snorde. Wat een enthousiasme! Hij zou vast een snelle en behendige krijger worden, precies wat de Rivierclan nodig had. Ze volgde Kervelklauw het gat door een keek verbaasd in het rond. Behalve Vissenpoot was er niemand. Plotseling hoorde ze gemiauw. 'M-morgengloed! Leuk om je te... eh... zien!' Het was Esra! Hij was van angst in één van de balken, die de schuur ondersteunden, geklommen en liet zich nu naar beneden glijden. 'En dit zijn zeker je vrienden, hé?' Kervelklauw gromde. 'Zeg maar gewoon haar krijgers. Ze is nu leider van onze Clan.' Esra slaakte een verbaasde kreet. 'En IJzelklauw? Hoe gaat het met hem?' Morgenster vertelde over hoe IJzelklauw zwemles kreeg van Bruinwilg, over zijn leerling Egelpoot én over haar vermoeden dat Kleurstroom en IJzelklauw een relatie hadden. Vissenpoot lachte. 'Ja, ik had ook wel gemerkt dat mijn moeder hem nogal... eh... interessant vond.' Kervelklauw voelde zich echter niet zo op zijn gemak bij de eenling. 'Je wou het graf van je ouders toch opzoeken?' gromde hij. 'Eh...' mompelde Morgenster, 'natuurlijk!' Esra ging hen voor naar de wilg. Je zag dat de aarde een beetje opgeklopt was waar Mistsprong lag begraven. Kervelklauw keek naar de wilg en Morgenster vermoedde dat hij aan Kroosvacht dacht. 'Hij is nu in de Sterrenclan' miauwde Morgenster, waarmee ze Kroosvacht én Mistsprong bedoelde. 'Kom mee' miauwde ze schor, 'laten we teruggaan.' Klimstaart stond op wacht voor het kamp, en Morgenster zag dat IJzelklauw verderop, waar de rivier wat dieper werd, aan het zwemmen was. Hij sprong op de kant. 'Dat is de Donderclangrens' waarschuwde Bruinwilg. 'Ik zou maar hier...' Verder kwam hij niet, want Morgenster rook een bekende geur. 'Zwartstreep!' De gestreepte krijgskat keek blij naar Morgenster. 'Morgengloed, of Morgenster, ik weet niet hoe je nu heet, maar je bent terug en je leeft nog!' Daarna gleed zijn blik naar IJzelklauw. 'Enne... wat doet híj in Donderclangebied?' IJzelklauw werd rood. 'Ehm... oepsie?' Zwartstreep lachte. 'Je kunt wel zien dat je een nieuweling bent! Zeker aan het leren zwemmen?' Egelpoot nam het voor haar mentor op. 'Hij kan het al heel goed hoor!' De Donderclankrijger haalde zijn schouders op. 'Zolang je maar niet al te vaak komt snuffelen hier vind ik het best.' Hij dook de struiken in en IJzelklauw keek hem na. 'Ze zijn niet allemaal zo aardig!' waarschuwde Bruinwilg de grijs witte krijger. 'Ik zou maar gauw naar de kant komen! Morgengloed, heb je je negen levens gekregen?' voegde hij eraan toe. Ze knikte. 'Hoe staat het met de zwemles van mijn broertje?' vroeg ze plagend. 'Goed' miauwde Bruinwilg trots. 'Ik denk dat het niet meer nodig is. Vanaf nu kan hij zich focussen op Egelpoots training.' Morgenster liep samen met Kervelklauw, Vissenpoot, Egelpoot, Bruinwilg en IJzelklauw het kamp binnen. Hoofdstuk 6 Morgenster zag dat Traanvacht haar hol binnen kwam. Het was twee dagen geleden dat ze haar negen levens had gekregen, en deze avond was de Grote Vergadering. 'Morgenster' miauwde de cyperse poes, 'ik heb goed nieuws: Kleustroom is zwanger!' Morgenster schoot overeind. 'Wie is de vader?' vroeg ze, hoewel ze het antwoord al wist. 'IJzelklauw.' Ze rende haar hol uit, op zoek naar haar broer. 'Hij weet het nog niet, dus vertel het hem maar!' riep de medicijnkat haar na. Morgenster zag IJzelklauw bij de hoop verse prooi zitten. 'IJzelklauw!' Morgenster keek even naar Kleurstroom, die knikte dat ze het mocht vertellen, en ze snorde. 'IJzelklauw, je wordt vader! Kleurstroom verwacht kittens!' IJzelklauw draaide zich als een wesp gestoken om. 'E-echt?' stotterde hij en vloog op Kleurstroom af. 'Is het echt waar?' De zwart witte poes knikte en wreef haar staart in die van IJzelklauw. 'Je zal vast een goede vader zijn.' Ruispoot en Vissenpoot hadden het nieuws nu ook gehoord. 'Dus we krijgen halfbroertjes!' miauwde Vissenpoot. 'Of zusjes' snorde zijn zus. Morgenster liet de vier katten alleen en liep naar Cirkelsteen. 'En, heb je al besloten wie er mee mogen naar de Grote Vergadering?' Oh ja, dacht Morgenster, dat moet ik inderdaad nog verzinnen... Morgenster rende de helling van Vierboom af. Ze had bijna alle krijgers meegenomen, omdat ze wist dat ze een goede indruk moest maken op haar eerste vergadering. IJzelklauw sprong op Zwartstreep af, terwijl Egelpoot met een kater die naast Zwartstreep stond, vermoedelijk zijn leerling, stond te praten. Er kwam een witte Schaduwclanleerling bij staan en nog wat anderen, maar Morgenster draaide zich om op zoek naar Regenpoel. De grijze poes keek angstig. 'Er gaat een gerucht dat Eclipsvlam en Bladerster verdwenen zijn!' miauwde ze bang. 'Eclipsvlam? Nee!' riep Morgenster uit. 'Wie heeft je dat gezegd? Ik móét weten wat er met haar gebeurd is!' Regenpoel snikte. 'Een Schaduwclankrijger genaamd Braam...' Korrelster onderbrak haar. 'Morgenster, kom je? Ik heb gehoord dat je je negen levens ontvangen hebt!' Morgenster sprong op de Groterots, maar haar poten gleden weg en een gespierde kater sprong naar voren. 'Muizenbrein!' siste hij en trok haar de rots op. 'Dat is Braamster' gromde Korrelster, 'de nieuwe leider van de Schaduwclan.' Straalster slaakte een kreet die aangaf dat de Grote Vergadering begon. 'Met de Windclan gaat alles goed' miauwde ze. 'En... wij bieden ons excuses aan, Cirkelsteen, dat we jou verdachten van moord.' Waar hebben ze het over, dacht Morgenster verward. Maar nu stapte Korrelster naar voren. 'Morgenster, even dat je het weet, Straalster geloofde niet dat jij op reis was en dacht dat Cirkelsteen jou vermoord had. Met de Donderclan is ook alles op zijn best, wij hebben meer prooi dan ooit tevoren.' Nu was het de beurt aan Braamster. 'Ravenstaart was doodziek. Ik ben met Eclipsvlam en Bladerster naar de Stenen Cirkel gereisd, maar door een tragisch ongeluk zijn zij helaas overleden.' Het duizelde Morgenster. Eclipsvlam, de kat waarmee ze ooit als leerling een reis had gemaakt, haar scherpe tong, trouw, sluwheid, lef... 'Nee...' fluisterde ze schor, maar hield haar tranen in. Braamster vervolgde zijn verhaal. 'Ik heb een zwerfkat ontmoet, Joey, die de training van mijn leerling Botpoot zal voortzetten. Hij is nu mijn commandant en staat bekend als Grotpels.' Morgenster slikte toen Grotpels in de menigte naar voren kwam. Het was een grijze kater met één blind oog, dat doorsneden was door een litteken. 'En jij, Morgenster?' vroeg Braamster, 'heb jij nog wat te melden?' Morgenster stapte nerveus naar voren en Cirkelsteen knikte haar bemoedigend toe. 'Ik ben op reis geweest, en heb ontdekt dat de Hemelclan uiteen gedreven is door een rattenplaag. Maar één van hen, mijn broer IJzelklauw, is meegekomen. Hij heeft nu een leerling, Egelpoot. Verder is mijn nieuwe commandant Cirkelsteen. Er is genoeg prooi en we zijn sterk genoeg om Bladkaal door te komen...' '...wat al bijna weer begint' vulde Braamster aan. 'Schaduwclan, voor ons is deze vergadering afgelopen.' Zo vertrokken ook de andere Clans, terwijl Cirkelsteen en Morgenster maar aan één ding dachten: wat was er precies gebeurd met Eclipsvlam? Hoofdstuk 7 (Loof) '''Die dag, voor de grote vergadering... Loof zat bovenop de bonstoren, die zo heette omdat hij rond bepaalde tijden een paar bonzen gaf die over de hele geenpelsenplaats te horen waren. Eerst één keer, na verloop van tijd twee keer en als ze bij de twaalf waren dan begon het weer opnieuw. Waarom wist Loof niet, maar voor de geenpelsen zou het wel nut hebben. Het was een bijzonder goede dag voor het Seizoen van de Vallende Bladeren. Er was geen regen, de wind viel mee en bovendien was er een zwak zonnetje. Maar tijdens het Seizoen van Sneeuw en IJs zou dat snel genoeg voorbij zijn. Iets schudde Loof wakker uit haar gedachten. Ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en zag dat er een uil aan kwam vliegen. Al snel zat de nieuwkomer naast haar. 'Goedendag' groette hij haar beleefd en Loof bekeek hem wat beter. Hij had gele ogen en bruine slordige veren, dus was het zéker geen kerkuil zoals Loof. Zou het één van de bosuilen zijn waar haar moeder haar over verteld had? 'Bent u een bosuil?' durfde ze naar verloop van tijd te vragen. Toen de uil knikte ging ze verder. 'Mijn moeder heeft me ooit verteld dat bosuilen in wouden leven, samen met gemene wilde katten.' De bosuil kraste geamusseerd. 'Is dat zo? Nou, het valt wel mee. Sommige zijn kwaadaardig, andere niet. Mijn naam is Maan trouwens. Weetje, ze zijn gewoon anders dan wij. Ze leven samen in groepen, en verder hebben ze een ander geloof. Wat is je naam, jonge kerkuil?' Ze sperde haar ogen wijd open. 'Mijn naam is Loof. Geloven ze écht niet in de Vleugelgeesten? Maar dat kan toch niet?' Maan schudde zijn kop. 'Alleen vogels geloven in de Vleugelgeesten. Deze katten zullen wel wat anders geloven, in ieder geval iets, want als ze hun prooi begraven bidden ze volgens mij tot iets.' Loof keek de uil aandachtig aan. 'Waarom bent u hier?' De uil lachte. 'Ja, ik woonde ooit in het woud, maar ik ben gaan reizen. Ik vlieg rond en nu neem ik hier een pauze.' Hij keek naar Loof. 'Ik denk dat ik maar weereens ga slapen. Dadelijk wordt het al ochtend!' Hij klapperde met zijn vleugels. 'Slaap zacht, jonge uil' kraste hij voordat hij wegvloog naar een spleet in een dak aan de overkant van de bonstoren. 'Dag Maan!' riep Loof hem nog na en poetste haar veren, waarna ze ging slapen terwijl de eerste geenpelsen al wakker werden. Loof knipperde met haar ogen. Ik droom, was haar eerste conclusie. Plotseling zag ze een kat op haar afkomen. Hij was glanzend zwart, met een gescheurd oor en hij keek vriendelijk naar haar. 'Hallo Loof. Mijn naam is Ravenstaart.' Loof slaakte een kreet van verbazing. Hoe kan ik deze katten verstaan, dacht ze verward. Ravenstaart ging verder. 'Ik snap dat je bang en in de war bent. Zoals jullie in de Vleugelgeesten geloven, geloven wij katten in de Sterrenclan, bestaande uit alle gestorven katten die trouw aan onze code, de krijgscode, waren. Zoals Maan je al verteld heeft zijn er ook katten die gemeen en bloeddorstig zijn. En voor één van hen moet je de woudkatten waarschuwen.' Loof snapte er niks meer van. 'Maar waarom ik en niet Maan?' Ravenstaart zuchtte. 'Maan wil naar plekken reizen waar hij nog nooit geweest is. Wij eten muizen en hij ook, daarom ging hij weg en is niet van plan om nog terug te keren. Jij bent een uil uit de tweebeenplaats, dat is wat jullie de geenpelsplaats noemen. Jij wilt meer van de wereld zien. Help me, anders zullen de Clans ten onder gaan!' Loof voelde dat ze deze kater moest vertrouwen. 'Oké, ik doe het!' kraste ze. 'Hoelang is het reizen?' Ravenstaart zuchtte. 'Ongeveer drie zonsopgangen. Oh ja, nog één ding...' Wolken pakten samen en vormden het gezicht van een kat. Het was een witte poes met grijze vlekken en mooie, groenblauwe ogen. 'Dit is de kat die je moet opzoeken. De Sterrenclan zal met haar spreken via jou.' Dat laatste was onduidelijk voor Loof, maar toch knikte ze. 'Ik zal gaan.' Ravenstaart boog zijn kop. 'Dankje' fluisterde hij. 'Je weet niet hoeveel dit voor mij betekend. Vlieg in de richting waar Maan vandaan kwam, dan kom je er vanzelf...' Toen vervaagde het gezicht van de kat en daarna Ravenstaart. Loof werd wakker met een nieuwe missie: ze moest en zou die katten helpen! Hoofdstuk 8 Cirkelsteen keek schichtig om zich heen. Hij was vanochtend het kamp uitgeglipt en was nu bij de Schaduwclangrens. Ik moet weten wat er met Eclipsvlam gebeurd is, hield hij zichzelf voor terwijl hij zijn neus ophaalde. Hij had lang in vossenstront gerold om zijn geur te verbergen, maar de stank was ondraaglijk. Plotseling klonk er geritsel en zag Botpoot en Grotpels tevoorschijn komen. Nee, hij hoefde hen niet te zien. Ze zouden toch niets loslaten. Maar nu Eclipsvlam dood was had hij geen vertrouwelingen meer in de Schaduwclan. Hij zuchtte en gaf het na verloop van tijd op. Misschien zou hij er wel nooit achter komen. Eenmaal bij het kampeiland sprong hij in het water en dook kopje onder om zijn normale geur weer terug te krijgen. Bruinwilg stond bezorgd naar hem te kijken. 'Heb je het niet koud? Bladkaal is aangebroken, ik zou toch echt denken dat je dit niet voor je plezier doet.' Hij keek zijn vroegere leerling wantrouwend aan. 'Ehm...' stotterde Cirkelsteen, 'ik ben achter een eekhoorn aangerend. Ik heb hem uiteindelijk niet te pakken gekregen, maar ik zweet me kapot!' Bruinwilg snorde geamusseerd. 'Nou ja, ik zal maar even uit de buurt van het krijgershol blijven. Je druppelt helemaal!' Cirkelsteen knikte zwijgend en liep op Morgenster af. 'Nog nieuws in het kamp?' vroeg hij zo normaal mogelijk. Hij moest zijn teleurstelling te zien verbergen totdat hij meer wist en dat Morgenster kon vertellen. 'Sinds de Grote Vergadering is alles redelijk rustig.' Morgenster gromde instemmend. 'Maar hoelang gaat dat duren? Volgens mij aast de Schaduwclan op meer territorium.' Cirkelsteen wou net zeggen dat hij het ermee eens was, toen Kervelklauw het kamp in kwam samen met zijn leerling Vissenpoot. Het viel hem op dat ze allebei maar één armzalig klein muisje in hun bek hadden. 'De hoop is klein, maar dat is normaal voor bladkaal' miauwde Bloemveder toen ze zag dat haar partner bedroefd naar de hoeveelheid prooi keek. 'Kroosvacht was een geweldige jager' fluisterde Kervelklauw en drukte zich tegen Bloemveder aan. 'Hij is nu in de Sterrenclan' probeerde ze, maar de rode kater wou niet luisteren. 'De Sterrenclan! Denk je dat zíj ons kunnen helpen? Ja. Maar ze doen het niet! Ze laten Kroosvacht jong sterven terwijl hij juist de loyaalste kat was die er ooit geweest is! Ik haat ze!' Hij gromde en rende weg naar het krijgershol. Cirkelsteen had medelijden, maar hij wist niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. 'Hij komt wel weer bij' stelde Morgenster Bloemveder gerust. 'Dat hoop ik' antwoorde ze. De grijze poes zuchtte. 'De dood van Kervelklauw heeft hem tot waanzin gedreven!' Ze snikte. 'Ik wist hij veel van zijn zoon hield, maar het is in het belang van zijn dochters dat hij sterk blijft.' Morgenster probeerde de poes niet meer te troosten en trippelde op Cirkelsteen af. 'Laat haar maar. Ze zal hier toch doorheen moeten.' Cirkelsteen volgde haar ogen en zag dat ze naar Rozendoorn en Schijnselmist keek. De twee poezen keken vol verdriet naar haar moeder. 'Hoe kon dit gebeuren?' miauwde Cirkelsteen bedroefd. 'Kervelklauw was zo'n loyale krijgskat, altijd vrolijk en nu...' Hij dacht aan die keer dat Kervelklauw hun feliciteerde aan het eind van hun wake, en aan de vele andere momenten die de rode krijgskat zo geliefd hadden gemaakt. Nu kon Cirkelsteen niks anders doen dan hopen dat hij ooit weer dezelfde zou worden. Hoofdstuk 9 IJzelklauw zat bij Kleurstroom. 'Hoe gaat het met je?' vroeg hij bezorgd. 'Hoe gaat het met onze jongen?' Kleustroom snorde. 'Ik kan de pootjes al een beetje voelen bewegen. Oh, IJzelklauw, ik ben zo benieuwd! Hoeveel gaan het er worden? Hoe gaan ze eruit zien?' IJzelklauw spinde en drukte zijn vacht tegen Kleustroom aan. 'Daar zullen we snel genoeg antwoord op hebben.' Morgenster keek vanaf een afstandje toe. Zou zij ooit jongen krijgen met Cirkelsteen? Nee, vast niet. Ze was nu leider en kon niet de taak van moederkat op zich nemen. 'Kom je, IJzelklauw? Egelpoot vroeg aan mij waar je bleef!' riep ze en stak haar hoofd de kraamkamer in. 'Hoi Kleurstroom!' voegde ze eraan toe. 'Kan ik je partner even lenen?' Kleustroom lachte en duwde IJzelklauw speels het hol uit. 'Ga jij maar die lieve leerling van jou trainen. Ik zie je straks wel weer.' Morgenster zuchtte terwijl ze keek naar haar broer en zijn leerling. Zou ik ooit nog mentor worden, vroeg ze zich af. Of heb ik daar geen tijd voor nu Braamster de Clans bedreigd? ''Ze liep op Schijnselmist en Rozendoorn af. 'Hebben jullie zin in een jachtpartij?' miauwde ze, in een poging al haar piekerige gedachtes te verbergen. 'Hé ja!' riep haar vroegere leerling enthousiast. 'Mijn poten moeten echt even bewegen!' Schijnselmist snorde instemmend en Morgenster liep met de twee jonge katten het kamp uit. 'Er is nog geen withoest ontdekt in het kamp' merkte Rozendoorn blij op. 'Laten we hopen dat het ons deze Bladkaal bespaard blijft' gromde Morgenster instemmend. Het verdriet dat ze had over Mistsprong was nog niet helemaal verdwenen, en meer dode katten kon ze echt niet aan. Schijnselmist liet haar kop hangen. 'Al helemaal niet Kervelklauw. Als hij groenhoest krijgt heeft hij niet de kracht om ertegen te vechten. Bovendien heeft hij geen reden meer om nog te leven nu Kroosvacht dood is. 'Dat is niet waar!' protesteerde Morgenster. 'Hij heeft jullie toch! En Bloemveder laat hij toch ook niet in de steek?' Ze kon niet geloven dat een kat door het overlijden van één jong de anderen niet meer zag staan. 'Hij zou juist meer om ons moeten geven na Kroosvachts dood' vervolgde Rozendoorn somber, 'maar in plaats daarvan keurt hij ons nu geen blik meer waardig.' ''Ze moeten het nu niet opgeven, dacht Morgenster wanhopig. Het is Bladkaal, en we moeten blijven geloven in onszelf en in onze vrienden en familie! '' De rest van de jacht werd er niet veel meer gesproken. Morgenster verlangde ernaar om een oude vriend naast zich te hebben, maar Cirkelsteen was druk in de weer, Zwartstreep en Regenpoel zag hij nooit en Eclipsvlam was dood. Hopelijk was ze nu in de Sterrenclan... Gekras maakte haar weer helder en ze zag dat er een uil op haar afvloog. 'Muizenstront!' siste Rozendoorn toen ze achteruit deinsde en over een tak struikelde. 'Gegroet' kraste de uil. Morgenster verstarde. 'Maar... ik kan jou verstaan!' De uil knikte. 'Ik ben Loof. Ik heb het recht gekregen om met u in kattentaal te spreken.' Schijnselmist stond aan de grond genageld, maar Rozendoorn miauwde: 'Wauw! Dus jij bent een boodschapper van de Sterrenclan? Wat kom je doen?' Loof vloog op, cirkelde rond de katten en zei: 'Het enige wat ik kan zeggen, is dat twee katten nog leven. En zij zullen levend terugkeren.' De uil knikte nog even naar Morgenster en scheerde toen weg, over de boomtoppen. 'Dat ging snel!' hijgde Rozendoorn. 'Wie denk je dat die twee katten zijn?' De waarheid sloeg bij Morgenster in als een doorn. De enige twee katten die weg zijn gegaan en waarvan we niet zeker weten dat ze dood zijn, zijn... 'BLADERSTER EN ECLIPSVLAM!' riep ze verrukt uit. 'Ze leven nog!' Morgenster kon haar blijdschap niet langer verbergen. 'En dat betekend dat Braamster een bedrieger is!' vulde Rozendoorn opgewonden aan. 'Misschien wist hij niet dat ze dood waren' probeerde Morgenster, maar ze besefte zelf hoe dom dat klonk. Braamster was een gevaarlijke kat waarvoor je op moest passen! De Schaduwclan vormde wel degelijk een bedreiging! Hoofdstuk 10 Het hele kamp was in rep en roer toen ze hoorden over de uil en de boodschap van de Sterrenclan. '...en toen zei ze: 'Het enige wat ik kan zeggen, is dat twee katten nog leven...' Rozendoorn vond het heerlijk om in het middelpunt van de belangstelling te staan, evenals Schijnselmist die alle vragen van de katten beantwoordde. Zelfs Kervelklauw leek enthousiast. 'Wat zal ik aan de Clan vertellen?' vroeg Morgenster ongerust aan Cirkelsteen. 'Niks' gromde de bruine kater. 'Iedereen weet al alles.' Morgenster gromde boos. 'Ja, eigenlijk wou ik niet dat iedereen over de boodschap wist. Stel dat het uitlekt!' Cirkelsteen knikte. 'Braamster mag het nu nog niet te weten komen. Hij heeft een aantal volgers die Bladerster en Eclipsvlam kunnen tegenhouden.' Kleustroom kwam de kraamkamer uit. Haar buik was dik en ze schommelde een beetje tijdens het lopen. 'Mam, het duurt niet lang meer' snorde Ruispoot. 'De kittens komen er spoedig aan!' Morgenster was aan het praten met IJzelklauw. 'En, hoe zit het met Egelpoots training?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. 'Fantastisch!' spinde haar broer. 'Ze heeft...' Een kreet onderbrak hun gesprek. 'DE KITTENS KOMEN ERAAN!' IJzelklauw schoot overeind. 'Nu al? Ik moet gaan kijken!' De wit grijze kater snelde weg in de richting van de kraamkamer. Ruispoot holde heen en weer met allerlei kruiden, terwijl Traanvacht in het hol de bevalling goed deed verlopen. 'Rustig ademhalen' beval ze kalm. IJzelklauw ijsbeerde heen en weer bij de ingang en week af en toe opzij om Ruispoot door te laten. Na een tijdje hoorden ze een blij geschreeuw. 'Goed gedaan! Je hebt twee mooie, gezonde kittens!' Kleustroom spinde toen IJzelklauw en Morgenster het hol binnenstormden. Twee kleine katjes lagen dicht tegen de buik van hun moeder aan. Ze waren allebei zwart wit, maar één van hen had precies dezelfde kleur ogen als IJzelklauw. De krijgskat wierp een blik op de geringde staart. 'Wat zijn ze mooi! Laten we deze Ringkit noemen.' 'Ja' snorde Kleustroom, 'dat is een prachtige naam. En deze heet dan... Vlekkit, vanwege die vlekjes rond zijn ogen.' Morgenster sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Vissenpoot en Ruispoot waren in rep en roer door de geboorte van hun halfbroertjes, en IJzelklauw kwam trots de kraamkamer uit. Kervelklauw en Bloemveder volgden, daarna Cirkelsteen, Bruinwilg en Klimstaart, vervolgens Egelpoot, Rozendoorn en Schijnselmist en als laatste Traanvacht. 'Er zijn twee nieuwe kittens geboren' begon Morgenster trots. 'Hun moeder is Kleurstroom en hun vader is mijn broer IJzelklauw. Net zijn hun namen bekend gemaakt: Ringkit en Vlekkit. Jullie mogen één voor één komen kijken, maar houdt het rustig.' De katten knikten opgewonden en er vormde zich algauw een rij voor de kraamkamer. Kleustroom was een geliefde moederkat en IJzelklauw was een geweldige krijger, dus iedereen was benieuwd naar de kittens. 'Ze zijn zo lief!' miauwde Rozendoorn na haar bezoek. 'En weet je nog wat jij ooit zei, Morgenster?' Morgenster lachte. 'Dat ben ik niet vergeten, hoor. Jij en je zus zullen mentor van hen worden als ze daar oud genoeg voor zijn.' Hoofdstuk 11 Cirkelsteen leidde zijn patrouille langs de Windclangrens en stopte af en toe om een struik te besproeien. De andere leden van de patrouille waren Kervelklauw, Vissenpoot, IJzelklauw en Egelpoot. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en zag Windclankatten in de verte. De voorste rende achter iets aan, vermoedelijk een konijn. Plotseling verstijfde hij. 'Ze steken onze grens over!' brulde hij. 'Volg mij maar!' De Rivierclankatten stormden naar de krijgers toe. Cirkelsteen herkende Langklauw, de Windclancommandant, Witbloem, een witte poes en Stormvaren, een grijze kater die ooit op een Grote Vergadering het lef had om Bladerster te beschuldigen van prooidiefstal. 'Wat is dat?' gromde Kervelklauw met een blik op het konijn dat tussen Stormceders kaken hing. 'Bab bis been Bwindblan Bwonijb' miauwde de grijze kater met zijn prooi nog steeds in zijn bek. 'Dat is een Rivierclankonijn' legde Cirkelsteen uit. 'Ik zag hem onze grens oversteken.' 'Nonsens!' gromde Witbloem. 'Het is wel een Rivierclankonijn' gaf Langklauw toe. 'Maar we hebben hem nu gevangen. Mogen we dit konijn houden? Onze Clan lijdt honger en jullie zouden dit konijn toch niet kunnen vangen. 'We hebben elke prooi nodig in Bladkaal' protesteerde IJzelklauw. 'Dan niet' siste Langklauw. 'Stormvaren, geef dat konijn terug.' Stormvaren schudde hevig zijn kop en liet het konijn vallen. 'Ik jaag niet voor OTTERTJES.' Dat laatste woord spuugde hij eruit. Nu werd Kervelklauw razend. 'JIJ!' gromde hij en de twee katers sprongen op elkaar af. Stormvaren rende in de richting van de rivier, dieper het territorium in. 'Nee!' gilde Vissenpoot en schoot naar voren om Kervelklauw van de Windclankat af te trekken, maar Langklauw was hem voor. Enkele staartlengtes van de oever af sprong hij op de vechtende katten af en trok ze van elkaar af. Plotseling gleed Langklauw weg, de rivier in. 'LANGKLAUW!' riep IJzelklauw en Cirkelsteen sprong de rivier in. Het water was koud en het verlamde zijn botten, maar hij dook kopje onder om de spartelende Windclancommandant te grijpen. Hij was echter zo zwaar dat Cirkelsteen hem moest laten vallen. De stroming sleurde Langklauw mee en hij pakte hem nog eens steviger vast. Uiteindelijk bereikte hij de oever en trok de kater erop. ''Het is mee gelukt, dacht hij blij. Ik heb hem gered! ''Plotseling besefte Cirkelsteen dat hij te laat was geweest. De commandant lag voor hem en ademde niet voor. Stormvaren liet een kreet horen. 'LANGKLAUW! NÉÉÉ!!!' Hij knielde neer bij zijn lichaam. 'Hij was mijn mentor' fluisterde hij en nu draaide hij zich om. 'Het is jullie schuld! Als jullie ons nooit hadden aangevallen was dit niet gebeurd!' Het verdriet in zijn ogen maakte nu plaats voor woede, zag Cirkelsteen angstig. 'Dit zullen we niet vergeten! We zullen de Langklauw wreken. Vanaf nu is het oorlog!' Hoofdstuk 12 (Eclipsvlam) Eclipsvlam probeerde de honger die ze had, te negeren. Hoe lang zouden ze hier nog vast zitten? De vleermuizen waren op en Bladerster was bijna de gehele dag door de kiertjes tussen de stenen. 'Ik word gek als we hier nog langer vastzitten!' gromde Eclipsvlam terwijl ze een steentje wegschopte met haar poot. 'Die stomme Braamdoorn ook! Als ik hem in mijn poten krijg dan... dan zal ik hem eens dagenlang in een grot stoppen om te laten zien hoe dat voelt!' Bladerster knikte instemmend. 'Door hem is Ravenstaart dood.' Eclipsvlam herinnerde iets dat haar vroegere mentor weleens had verteld op haar reis naar de moedermuil: "Bijna alle grotten hebben twee uitgangen. Die van de moedermuil is lang gleden ingestort." Eclipsvlam keek naar het gat ver boven hen, waar een straal maanlicht doorheen viel. ''Misschien is er nog een andere uitgang, dacht Eclipsvlam hoopvol. Ik moet ernaar op zoek gaan, verder de grot in. ''Bladerster had haar echter verboden om dat te doen; de tunnels hier waren lang en uitgestrekt dus je kon erin verdwalen. Eclipsvlam sloop dichterbij de schaduwen die ervoor zorgden dat haar zwarte vacht één werd met de ruimte. Haar ogen waren aan het donker gewend, maar 's nachts was het alsnog lastig om te kijken waar een muur was en waar niet. Steken van ongerustheid deden haar stilstaan. ''Had Bladerster gelijk, was het echt gevaarlijk om de tunnels in te gaan? ''Haar ogen raakten meer aan het donker gewend, want alles werd lichter... of was het echt licht wat ervoor zorgde dat ze alles beter kon zien? Ze maakte een bocht en slaakte een blije kreet. Een uitgang! Ze moest Bladerster gaan waarschuwen! Haar poten draafden haar nu sneller voort dan ooit. Het licht had haar ogen zowat verblind, maar ze wist nog welke keuzes ze had gemerkt. Ze was één keer links gegaan, dus dan moest ze hier rechts, en nog één keer rechts... Ja, ze zag de Stenen Cirkel. 'Bladerster! Ik heb een uitgang gevonden! Kom mee!' De lapjespoes sprong op. 'Waar?!' De twee poezen renden de tunnels door totdat ze licht zagen. 'Licht!' riep Bladerster uit. 'Je weet niet hoe blij ik ben om dát te zien!' De twee katten liepen door de uitgang. Ze zagen de randen van de kloof achter hun. 'Ik ga jagen!' miauwde Eclipsvlam terwijl ze met haar ogen knipperde. Het duurde erg lang voordat ze een muis te pakken had. 'Hier is nauwelijks bos' stelde Bladerster haar gerust. 'In de kloof zal meer prooi zijn.' De twee katten klommen de rand op. Eclipsvlam gleed weg, maar Bladerster pakte haar nekvel vast. 'Nu heb ik jouw leven gered' plaagde Bladerster. 'Die had je nog tegoed.' De afdaling was makkelijk door de spleten en richels waar je gemakkelijk je poten in kon zetten. Nu stonden ze in de kloof. 'We zijn terug!' Eclipsvlam luisterde naar haar eigen echo. 'Erug - erug -erug' klonk er nu. ''Wacht maar af, Braamster, dacht ze grimmig. In het bos ging Eclipsvlam meteen jagen om zich vervolgens vol te proppen met verse prooi. Hoofdstuk 13 Morgenster keek geamuseerd naar de kittens van Kleurstroom en IJzelklauw die met hun kleine pootjes in het mos graaiden. 'MORGENSTER!' gilde Egelpoot toen ze het kamp inkwam. 'We ontmoetten een Windclanpatrouille en Stormvaren had een konijn en...' IJzelklauw schudde zijn kop. 'Ik denk dat Cirkelsteen, Kervelklauw en ik verslag uit gaan brengen. Ga jij maar uitrusten.' Vissenpoot spuugde boos. 'Waarom mogen de krijgers altijd praten met Morgenster? Waarom wij niet?' Cirkelsteen negeerde de leerling en stapte op Morgenster af, die een angstig voorgevoel had. Haar commandant zag er verslagen en bedroefd uit. Bovendien was de vacht van de bruine kater doorweekt en niemand ging voor de lol zwemmen in bladkaal. 'Kom mee naar mijn hol' gromde Morgenster. 'IJzelklauw, jij en Kervelklauw komen ook mee. Ik wil het verhaal van alle kanten horen.' De katten liepen zwijgend naar de holle boom, het leidershol van de Rivierclan. Cirkelsteen begon. 'We waren bezig met een patrouille toen we een jaagpatrouille van de Windclan zagen. Bestaande uit Witbloem, Stormvaren en Langklauw. Ik zag dat Stormvaren de grens overstak, achter een konijn aan, en greep in. Stormvaren had het konijn gevangen en ik wees hem erop terecht dat het óns konijn was. Langklauw vroeg of ze het konijn mochten houden omdat wij geen beste konijnenjagers zijn. Ik wist dat we elke prooi konden gebruiken dus ik zei nee. Langklauw vroeg aan Stormvaren of hij het konijn terug wou geven maar dat stuk vossenstront zei dat hij geen prooi zou vangen voor ottertjes. En toen vloog deze idioot hem aan.' Hij wenkte met zijn staart in de richting van Kervelklauw, en nu nam IJzelklauw het over. 'Nou, die twee gingen dus vechten. Ze rolden bijna over de rand van de rivier, toen Langklauw hen te hulp schoot. Hij trok de twee uit elkaar en redde zo Stormvarens leven, aangezien Windclankatten niet kunnen zwemmen, en gleed uit. Cirkelsteen is hem achterna gesprongen en was heel dapper, maar hij was niet op tijd om Langklauw te redden. Toen hij het lichaam op de oever hees was hij al... dood.' Morgenster schoot overeind. 'WAT?! Is Langklauw dood?!' Cirkelsteen knikte zwijgend. 'Ik heb nog geprobeerd hem te redden...' Zijn stem stierf weg en ze had medelijden met haar commandant. Langklauw had geholpen om samen met Zwartstreep, Eclipsvlam en Morgenster zelf de Moordclan af te leidden, hij was zo kalm en vriendelijk geweest, en nu was hij dood. Kervelklauw gromde. 'Stormvaren heeft ons de oorlog verklaart, maar laten we hopen dat Bladerster het begrijpt...' Meer tijd om te overleggen was er niet, want ze hoorden een kreet. 'DE WINDCLAN VALT AAN!' Windclankrijgers stormden het kamp binnen, boos om wat Langklauw was aangedaan. Voorop renden Straalster, Stormvaren, een jonge leerling die Morgenster niet kende en Witbloem. Daarna volgden de andere Windclankrijgers en met een schok zag ze dat hun medicijnkat, Regenpoel, er ook bij was. Al snel hoorde ze alleen nog maar het geluid van vechtende katten. Dit wil ik niet, dacht ze geschokt, maar zelfs haar gedachtes werden onderbroken. Witbloem sprong op haar rug. Ze draaide zich vliegensvlug om en perste de adem uit de longen van de poes, waarna ze haar liet gaan. Een boos gesis klonk achter haar en ze voelde een steek in haar rug. Straalster was op haar af gesprongen en was nu bezig om haar rug te bewerken. Snel schopte ze met haar achterpoten om de goudkleurige poes op de grond te krijgen. Ze sprong op de Windclanleider af en na een snelle beet in haar zij rende Straalster naar Regenpoel. 'TERUGTREKKEN!' Tegen Morgenster voegde ze eraan toe. 'Dit is nog niet voorbij. We zullen jullie een lesje leren!' Gejoel klonk uit de kelen van de Rivierclankatten. Morgenster juichte niet mee. Oorlog met de Windclan was wel het laatste wat ze wou, maar ze kon niet meer terug. De strijd was begonnen. Dit was het verhaal Verwoesting. Klik hier voor deel vijf: Mysteries Categorie:Morgengloed Categorie:Morgengloed: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot